


Смейся

by Asvang



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 02:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12902442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asvang/pseuds/Asvang
Summary: Когда Хисока смеётся, кто-нибудь обязательно умирает.





	Смейся

Когда Хисока смеётся, кто-нибудь обязательно умирает. Если повезёт – быстро, с игральной картой в горле. Чаще – медленно и мучительно, как загнанный в ловушку зверь. Иногда Хисока даже не позволяет жертве понять, что конец близок – в последние мгновения она бьётся в слепом отчаянии, и это доставляет ему неизъяснимое удовольствие.

Курапика знает, как это происходит. Хисока не сражается – он веселится: играет, дразнит, манипулирует. Жадно пьёт из воздуха гнев, страх, ненависть и глупую, наивную, мимолётную надежду на спасение. Большинство тех, кто рвётся в схватку с ним, он мог бы прикончить за пару секунд, но он не останавливается, пока его не начинают молить о пощаде. А порой не останавливается и тогда.

После битвы всё залито кровью. Тело поверженного – истерзанная, избитая кукла, вперившаяся стеклянным взглядом в пустоту. Хисока теряет интерес, едва догорает её дыхание: разворачивается на каблуках, театральным жестом заправляет за ухо прядь, выбившуюся из причёски – если соперник был достаточно силён, чтобы её испортить, – и с улыбкой уходит прочь. Неспешно, изящно, триумфально.

Курапика терпеть не может его улыбку, его смех, отражающийся от стен, звенящий под потолком или над землёй – где бы Хисока ни затеял охоту. В нём слишком много безумия – кажется, оно захлестнёт и его самого, лихорадочно-горячее, пылающее под рёбрами. Раскалённым золотом прожжёт вены, вывернет наизнанку. Оно отражается в глазах Хисоки – янтарных, лукавых, как у тёмных духов из легенд племени Курута, переливается в его гортанном, волчьем хохоте, когда он забирает очередную жизнь.

Курапика смотрит на него и боится однажды тоже стать _таким_. Он почти жалеет, что заключил с ним сделку – если планы Хисоки изменятся, от него не защитит ничто: ни подпись на белом листе, ни обещание, ни стальная цепь, пронзающая сердце. Разумеется, Курапика никогда не произнесёт этого вслух – и даже про себя, но Хисока опасен, и всё внутри него воет в агонии, когда тот рядом. Когда на экране телефона высвечивается уже привычное: «У меня есть для тебя кое-что ~», – когда ещё тёплое тело с грузным хрустом падает ему под ноги, когда Хисока с ехидцей тянет:

– А вот и твой подарок, прелесть, – почти интимно вкладывая ему в ладонь бумажку с координатами аукциона. Длинные ногти будто случайно царапают запястье, и Курапика вздрагивает, представляя, как они вспарывают чужую – его? – плоть.

– Опять ты такой угрюмый, – скалится Хисока. – Ну, ничего. У нас ещё куча времени, не так ли? Я научу тебя развлекаться.

И хлопает Курапику по щеке окровавленной рукой, прочерчивая липкий алый след. Курапика отталкивает, выпаливает проклятье – и не замечает, как на языке раскатывается горький, со стальным привкусом, смех.


End file.
